


Things I Want to Do with My Future Boyfriend

by smallorbits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cliche, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallorbits/pseuds/smallorbits
Summary: chanyeol accidentally finds the Things I Want to Do with My Future Boyfriend list jongin made when he was 15 and sets out to fulfill it
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 23
Kudos: 168





	Things I Want to Do with My Future Boyfriend

Of the two of them, Jongin is surprisingly the more romantic one.

Chanyeol shows his love with words, showering Jongin with so much praise that his cheeks pink and he retaliates in embarrassed punches, and he’s there always to offer an ear or a helping hand. He’s happy to be both the big or little spoon, depending on what Jongin feels like, and he’s become quite good at massaging away the pain that lingers from Jongin’s back injuries. 

Jongin though is the sentimental one, who makes coupon books for hugs and favours, who scrapbooks their movie tickets after dates and knits matching scarves for them both. 

It comes as a pleasant surprise when Chanyeol shows up at his apartment one day with a container of freshly baked cookies decorated with icing hearts.

“Did I miss an anniversary?” is the first thing Jongin asks, charmed but suspicious as he takes the box from Chanyeol and scrutinises the lopsided hearts. The middle few spell out CY heart JI, complete with emoticons that look like them.

It’s as adorable as the hopeful grin on Chanyeol’s face.

“No babe, just wanted to appreciate you.”

“I really like this, thank you,” Jongin says, leaning in to peck Chanyeol on the cheek. Chanyeol chases after him with his lips but gets playfully smacked by Jongin instead. 

Jongin holds out his hand for Chanyeol to take and drags them both to the couch, settling in and pulling the blanket he has lying around for moments like this. With his head on Chanyeol’s chest and listening to his soft heartbeat, Jongin feels so, so, in love.

  
  
  
  


The Friday after that, Chanyeol texts him while Jongin is at work to tell him that he’s letting himself into the apartment. 

_"Are you going to rob me and then use the money to buy six puppies? "_ Jongin texts back and sets his phone aside, a little preoccupied with the proposal he’s working on. 

It’s only thirty minutes later when he checks his phone again and sees Chanyeol’s reply. 

_"What’s the fun of having puppies if I’m not raising them with you?_

_Buy some beer on the way home. You’re all out."_

Jongin stretches out the kinks in his neck and thinks it’s about time he called it a day anyway. Checking the time on his phone, he’ll make it home in forty minutes even with a pit stop to buy the drinks.

“Oh,” Jongin gasps the second he enters his home.

“Ta-da!” Chanyeol pops his head out of the tent taking up most of the space in Jongin’s living room and throws a pillow at Jongin. “I know you’re busy with the mean, smelly campaign that’s taking up all my precious boyfriend’s time. You deserve a break so I brought the camping to you.“

Jongin circles the tent and takes in the carefully laid out blankets and pillows. It’s just snug enough for the two of them and Chanyeol even moved all of Jongin’s teddy bears from his bed into the tent. He crawls into the tent to join Chanyeol, nudging him aside. “Baby, you’re being so _nice_.”

Chanyeol grins, cupping Jongin’s cheek and caressing once, soft and gentle enough that it makes Jongin automatically close his eyes to lean into the touch. “Do you like it?”

“I do, but now I’m feeling competitive.”

“We can make this a competition,” Chanyeol allows. “I’d win though.”

“Yeah?” Jongin challenges, even though he knows Chanyeol would probably win. Jongin’s gestures come in small spurts but Chanyeol has the tendency to go big, especially now that he’s been challenged.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol confirms, a predatory glint in his eyes. He cages Jongin in, leaning over him with his unfairly broad build and making Jongin giggle. “And now I think I’ll compete to see if I can make you cum first.”

“Gross!” Jongin grabs the nearest bear and throws it in Chanyeol’s face. “Not with my teddies watching!”

Chanyeol flops down on Jongin and peppers kisses down his nape, Jongin arching his neck to give Chanyeol more access. “I don’t know, I quite like an audience.”

  
Jongin can't really disagree with that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Jongin wakes up, Chanyeol is gone, though that’s to be expected since Chanyeol works from 7.30AM on weekends and Jongin would never pull himself out of bed before noon if not forced to. His back aches after a night sleeping on the floor and because Chanyeol got a little too worked up last night but his limbs feel like putty, the most relaxed he’s been in a while.

On the pillow next to him, Jongin finds a little note with Chanyeol’s messy scrawl. 

_#1 I love you. Find the other 29 notes :)_

For days after that, Jongin finds notes everywhere. He finds a cheesy pickup line in his sock drawer, a crudely drawn phallic object in the pocket of his denim jacket, a heart made of magnets on his fridge.

He makes sure to take a selfie with each one, sending it to Chanyeol with a silly swooning expression. Chanyeol documents them all proudly on his Instagram with a dedicated Stories Highlight.

The last one comes as a bit of a surprise, when Chanyeol finally gets to stay over after two weeks of Jongin throwing himself into his campaign. He received the final approval from the client earlier in the day and the ads went to print, which means he’s finally done and free for a while.

Jongin pounces on Chanyeol the moment he steps through the door and drags him straight into the bedroom, smothering him in two weeks worth of kisses and pent up sexual frustration.

Chanyeol is unceremoniously pushed down onto the bed but he looks absolutely delighted as he props himself on his elbows, watching Jongin strip down with heated eyes. “Should leave you hanging more if this is how I’m welcomed.”

“Less talk, less clothes,” Jongin orders, stepping out of his boxers and kicking them away.

“Bossy,” Chanyeol snorts, like he isn’t enjoying this. He barely gets the word out before Jongin straddles him and starts ridding him off his shirt. 

“Condom,” Chanyeol gasps, detaching himself from Jongin’s eager mouth. “Don’t want to make a mess.”

Jongin reaches his hand to the side drawer and feels around blindly for the condoms he keeps there but closes his fingers around paper instead.

_#27 You’re so hot ;)_

Jongin stares down dumbfounded at the last note stuck to the condom packet and bursts into laughter.

“You’re ridiculous,” he manages to squeak out before he succumbs to his giggles again, collapsing on the bed against Chanyeol. 

“No!” Chanyeol wails, realising the mood is effectively broken. “This is not how I imagined this to go. I cockblocked myself!”

Jongin coyly pulls down the zipper on Chanyeol’s jeans and strokes his hand up Chanyeol’s thigh, squeezing dangerously close to his crotch. “Who says you did?”

Chanyeol can only stare at him in awe, his hands over his heart. “Kim Jongin, I love you.”

“Of course you do, I’m the one and only Kim Jo-”

Chanyeol shuts him up with a slow, languid kiss but Jongin whines, not up for slow and sweet when he's feeling so impatient. He tugs on Chanyeol's hair to bring their mouths closer together, nipping him messily to convey his urgency and carelessly throwing the remaining bits of their clothing away. 

It's hard to think straight when his mind is shrouded in lust and arousal. Chanyeol is always unfairly hot and his hands feel so large when he manhandles Jongin, his rough touch sliding over Jongin’s body and leaving it burning in its wake. 

Chanyeol’s lubed fingers slide in easier than expected and Chanyeol pulls away from the kiss to raise an eyebrow at Jongin. Jongin’s hands fly down to stop Chanyeol from removing his fingers, clenching down on him and not caring about how desperate he looks.

“I got myself ready for you,” Jongin pants between scattered kisses down Chanyeol’s jawline. “Almost came thinking of you and your fingers and your mouth but I held back so please don’t, please just-”

“You drive me crazy,” Chanyeol whispers roughly and he leans down to place a kiss at the tip of Jongin’s fully hard erection, the only warning he gives before he licks a stripe up his cock and then sucks him fully in, swallowing down and showing off his amazing lack of gag reflex. The first time Jongin discovered Chanyeol’s lack of gag reflex was a great, great day.

His fingers, ever so long, open Jongin up until Jongin is gripping tight on the sheets, the assault of sensations too overwhelming for him to think straight. Chanyeol knows just how to work him up, his fingers brushing against the spot that makes Jongin arch his back relentlessly until Jongin has to dig his heels into the sheets to hold himself back.

“Stop, stop. I’m going to cum.” Jongin pushes Chanyeol off unceremoniously and scrambles to rearrange them until he’s hovering over Chanyeol’s lap, lining Chanyeol’s cock against his entrance. 

Jongin lets out a cry when he sinks down on Chanyeol’s length, taking some time to get used to the stretch. It’s been a while since he last bottomed because Chanyeol tends to be tired after working out all day at the gym and likes to be taken care of while Jongin likes being in control. Today though he just wants to be taken and filled.

Chanyeol whispers encouragements into Jongin’s ear, his grip tight on Jongin’s hips, guiding him until he bottoms out and all Chanyeol can feel is the tight heat, always so delicious no matter how many times they’ve done this.

Jongin rolls his hips experimentally, making them both gasp in pleasure at the change in angle. He shudders, both from the feeling from Chanyeol and at the exhilaration of finally, finally getting laid. “I’m finally free from that dreadful project. Fuck the stress out of me.” 

“So demanding,” Chanyeol teases and leans forwards to give Jongin a messy kiss, more mouthing and nipping than anything else, finesse thrown into the wind. He knows Jongin’s body thoroughly, but tonight isn’t a time to explore and tease and indulge. He forcibly lifts Jongin up and drops him down, taking him down to the hilt in one thrust because he knows Jongin’s limits and just how much he can push.

Jongin goes boneless and lets himself be bounced on Chanyeol’s cock until it’s more of Chanyeol driving his hips up and thrusting straight into Jongin’s sweet spot, sounds of pleasure spilling from Jongin’s open mouth.

Already close to his climax from the blowjob, Jongin throws his head back and mewls at each thrust, fingers digging into Chanyeol’s back and leaving marks that would last for days. 

“Can you come without me touching you?” Chanyeol asks cheekily, trailing a finger up and down Jongin’s cock.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Jongin grits his teeth and ignores all of Chanyeol’s attempts to bat his hand away. He pulls Chanyeol’s hand back to his dick and demands him to stroke, and Chanyeol rolls his eyes but indulges him with a grin.

The added sensation proves to be too much and Jongin clamps around Chanyeol’s length, his trembling thighs squeezing Chanyeol tighter as Jongin topples over the edge, spilling white onto both their stomachs. Chanyeol fucks him through the orgasm until he cums moments later, making Jongin shudder from the over sensitivity.

When they’re completely spent and cleaned up, Jongin matches his exhales with Chanyeol's inhales so they fit together perfectly in sync. He echoes that to Chanyeol, a sleepy _we’re breathing in sync_ and feels him laugh, low and tingly against his back.

Jongin cranes his head around to leave a kiss on Chanyeol's shoulder and finally lets sleep surround him. _Mine._  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin steps up his game after that. Chanyeol may have kickstarted this challenge but Jongin can be just as determined. 

There are times when he really enjoys having a personal trainer as a boyfriend. Jongin leans back against the treadmills and watches Chanyeol patiently guide a client through a routine.

“Love it when you get all hot and sweaty,” Jongin calls out, once he’s sure the other gym goers are out of hearing range.

Chanyeol almost drops the water bottle he’s chugging in surprise. “Baby!”

Jongin holds up the bag and grins. “I brought you lunch.”

They move to the employees-only pantry, Jongin being a special guest since he comes here so often, and Chanyeol opens the bento box to reveal a Rilakkuma bear made of fried rice, nestled under an omelette blanket. It had taken him three tries to make an omelette sheet thin enough to make a blanket and he had to eat his failures for breakfast. Chanyeol’s delighted gasp makes it all worth it.

“You two are so gross,” Chanyeol’s coworker, Luna, complains and throws down her fork in mock disgust. “Please think of us single folk.”

Chanyeol sticks out his tongue at her teasingly. “I’m sorry you don’t have the best boyfriend in the universe.”

Luna curses at them loudly while Jongin giggles and spoonfeeds Chanyeol another bite.

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Baby, are you free?” The question comes fast without even a hello once Jongin picks up the phone, and that’s enough to make Jongin snap to attention.

He pauses the video he was watching and sets the remote down. “What’s wrong, Yeollie?”

“Miss you, can I come over?”

“Do you have to ask, you big baby?”

“Great, because I’m at the door.”

Jongin opens the door and finds a sheepish Chanyeol, who immediately shuffles into Jongin’s open arms.

“Didn’t want to interrupt you in case you were busy,” comes Chanyeol’s muffled explanation and Jongin threads his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, waddling them both backwards into his house.

On nights like this, Chanyeol wants to be pampered and Jongin is more than happy to indulge. He maneuvers them over into his bedroom, untangling himself from Chanyeol long enough to pull Chanyeol’s sleepwear from the cupboard while Chanyeol blinks at him sleepily from the bed. “Sleep over tonight, okay? Hands up,” he instructs and Chanyeol throws his hands up to let Jongin wrestle his sweater over his head, replacing it with the worn Winnie the Pooh t-shirt. 

“Why do we even bother paying rent at two places?” Chanyeol asks, kicking off his jeans and laying back into bed with his boxers.

“Yeah?” It’s something they’ve discussed before, moving in together. They’ll talk about it again tomorrow, perhaps more seriously this time, when Chanyeol isn’t exhausted and strung out. “Would love to wake up to you every day and have your ridiculously large hoodies take up all the space in our closet.”

“Mmm, sounds nice.” Chanyeol closes his eyes and hums.  
  
Jongin presses himself close to Chanyeol and throws a leg over Chanyeol’s hip, settling in and waiting for Chanyeol to open up at his own pace.

Eventually, Chanyeol rolls his head over to look at Jongin and says softly, “One of my clients requested a change of trainers. Said she was more comfortable with a fellow woman.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jongin says soothingly, knowing that Chanyeol has insecurities with rejection. He’s a fairly big built man, so even if he has the personality of a golden retriever, it means a lot of the women just aren’t comfortable with him as a trainer. At the same time, his youthful face apparently make men distrust his skills so Chanyeol always felt like he had to earn the right to be seen as a professional.

“I know, but why doesn’t she like me?” Chanyeol pouts, pressing his cheek to Jongin’s thigh. “We’ve had five sessions together.”

Jongin laughs at how cute his big puppy-like boyfriend is being and pets his hair. He knows Chanyeol isn't really looking for comforting words right now but just seeking for some warmth to ground him while he rides out his emotions. “I like you, and I could show you just how much by sucking you off.” 

Moments later, Jongin is pressing a kiss to the head of Chanyeol’s cock while Chanyeol bucks his hips up, biting onto his shirt to muffle his whines. 

Chanyeol might have no gag reflex (a truly, truly happy day when that was discovered) but Jongin does, so he grips Chanyeol’s hip to push him down. 

Jongin pulls off to rewet his lips, knowing what he looks like with his lips shiny and plush. Chanyeol can only watch him with a daze, so he guides Chanyeol’s hands to his head, giving him permission to control the pace as he wraps his lips back onto Chanyeol’s cock. 

Chanyeol threads his fingers in Jongin’s hair and gently pushes Jongin’s head down, groaning when Jongin determinedly goes lower than he normally does, dragging his tongue along the underside of his cock as he goes down. 

“Enough,” Chanyeol croaks out and pulls Jongin up until they’re sitting and facing each other. He pumps their cocks together in his large hand and the slide is wet and slick, making them both moan at the fast friction. Even though Chanyeol is controlling the pace, he’s obviously reaching his climax faster, his hand shaking and pumping more erratically.

“You’re doing so well, Yeollie, so good for me, such a pretty boy,” Jongin murmurs, relishing in the way tears are collecting in Chanyeol’s eyes, making him look so soft and vulnerable and he feels so possessive, feels so proud that Chanyeol is all _Jongin’s,_ Jongin’s pretty boy. 

At the praise, Chanyeol tenses up and then he’s spilling over Jongin’s hand. Jongin takes over his grip on both their cocks and speeds up his movements, startling little hiccups from Chanyeol as he whines over the oversensitivity. It doesn’t take much longer for Jongin to cum and he lets his head fall onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, breathing deeply into Chanyeol’s rich, musky scent.

Chanyeol lies boneless and smiley while Jongin wipes them up with a towel. He taps the spot next to him and tugs Jongin back into bed once Jongin tosses the towels in the bathrooms and cleans his hands. 

Jongin places a soft kiss behind Chanyeol’s ear and taps him over his crotch teasingly. “Got it out of your system? Want me to fuck it out of you?”

Chanyeol stretches his head to smile back at Jongin, eyes already droopy in his post-orgamisc bliss. “Not tonight. Tired.”

“Okay, sleep tight babe.”

“Love you,” Chanyeol murmurs sleepily. “Love you the most.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Every month, they have one special date night where they take turns planning the date. Their working lives paired with other commitments mean that most of their time spent together is fairly mundane, lots of Netflix and trying out new restaurants, so once a month they make it a point to try special things. 

Tonight is Jongin’s turn and he’s been planning for it since his last turn.

They order in jajangmyeon and bicker over whether to pour the sauce over or dip the tangsuyuk and of course Chanyeol is reasonable enough to split the fried pork into two portions so he can dip his in the sauce and Jongin can drench his soggy fried meat. 

After dinner, Jongin sets out a bottle of wine complete with some fancy glasses and lays out two boxes that make Chanyeol gasp in delight.

“I’ve always wanted this one,” Chanyeol grabs the right box immediately, smoothing his hands over the picture of the gundam figurine.

“I know you get unbelievably impatient when it comes to this kind of thing,” Jongin says, pulling the other box towards himself. “So I bought two. Couple gundam figurines and we’ll both build one. Winner gets to make a wish.”

“People break up over competitions,” Chanyeol says sagely with a mock serious tone. He studies the two boxes, both from the Bandai Gundam 00 Series, to decide which one he wants to build for himself even though they’re both the _same_.

“Well, this figurine comes with some pointy parts so I might stab you with one if you do that to me.” Jongin brandishes one sheet of the material and waves it in Chanyeol’s face. “Unless there’s something you haven’t been telling me, Park?”

“Yeah, I wore your underwear after I stayed over last week cause mine was gross. Too small for me, so I suffered in the end.”

In the end, Chanyeol wins, to no one’s surprise. Jongin loses patience and interest about 30 minutes in and just watches Chanyeol’s moves to mimic it. He gets progressively tipsy through the night on the sweet wine, leaning against Chanyeol to try to distract his determined boyfriend, making kissy noises and obscene moans in hope that Chanyeol would throw that stupid figurine aside and put his fingers to better use. 

“A competition is a competition,” Chanyeol crows, holding up his accomplished figurine. “Can I make my wish now?”

Jongin flutters his eyelashes and makes a show of teasingly lifting up his shirt. “You can have anything you want.”

Instead of biting the bait, Chanyeol bites his bottom lip instead. He looks down, oddly serious, and hesitates long enough for Jongin to sit up straight, putting a hand on Chanyeol’s thigh as a show of worry and encouragement.

There’s so much earnestness in Chanyeol’s eyes as he whispers, “I want you to move in with me.”

“Um,” Jongin says after a moment, having expected a silly or a dirty wish.

“Is that a no?” Chanyeol asks quickly, instantly drawing back. “I don’t mean _now_. I know you have at least six months left on your lease but like, I’m here so often that it doesn’t make sense to pay rent separately.”

Jongin is quick to reassure him, catching Chanyeol’s wrist to draw him closer. “Of course, love. We can start looking at options. It’ll take some time to find the perfect place. Or… you could move in here?”

It’s so easy to imagine how Chanyeol would fit in the apartment permanently, when he already has bits of himself all over the place. They picked out the Ikea furniture together and even Jongin’s bedsheets. His fridge is stocked with Chanyeol’s gross chicken breast protein shakes and Jongin might have half of Chanyeol’s hoodie collection in his closet.

“I’d like that.” Chanyeol squeezes Jongin’s hands and the smile they share now speaks of so many promises of the future, so many memories to be made that Jongin’s heart just feels full. “Anywhere with you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Before they know it, another month has swept past and it’s Chanyeol’s turn to plan their date night. When they stay in for their date nights, they usually end up at Jongin’s place because Jongin stays alone and Chanyeol has a roommate, so at sometime past six on the last Saturday of the month, Jongin opens the door to find Chanyeol looking like he stepped out of a late 2000s music video.

“Chanyeol, you look ridiculous.”

Chanyeol has a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans on (wow, even with a flat ass his legs still look amazing), a t-shirt over mesh long sleeves and _two_ caps on. He holds a large box in his arms and a neon green backpack slung over one shoulder. “Our theme for today is Reply 2000s so we’re marathoning Boys Over Flowers to make fun of all the terrible scenes. I brought you an outfit too!”

He pulls the outfit in question out of the bag and it turns out to be a green one colour tracksuit, something Jongin hasn’t seen on anyone in _years_.

“No.”

Chanyeol pouts. “Yes.”

Jongin wears it but only on the condition that Chanyeol changes into a similar red tracksuit that Jongin unearths from the bottom of his closet.

“We’re so cute, all matchy matchy,” Chanyeol coos and snaps a hundred photos, half of which will definitely end up on Chanyeol’s Instagram and draw more ire about how disgustingly gross they are from Chanyeol’s roommate, Sehun.

Their dinner is a simple meal of kimbap, ramen and donkatsu, a throwback to when they were students too broke to eat anything fancy and always dined at the snack shops near the school. Chanyeol was a year above Jongin and never hung out in the same circles but they sometimes shared the club room when Chanyeol played his guitar and Jongin needed a place to finish the art projects.

They didn’t start dating until Jongin entered university and Baekhyun, their mutual friend who seems to know everyone, re-introduced them. They found that their personalities meshed fairly well and quickly fell into a comfortable and stable relationship.

It’s only when Jongin is full and laughing his way through a particularly cheesy scene in episode two of Boys Over Flowers that he suddenly remembers the big box Chanyeol brought over. 

Now that he remembers, curiosity is nagging at him so he turns off the television to Chanyeol’s protests and lugs the box onto the table. It’s not too heavy and there are items rattling around inside, making Jongin all the more eager to unbox it. “Is this a box of old games for us to play?”

“Close enough!” Chanyeol takes his place next to Jongin and places his hand on the box. “I have a time capsule for us to unpack. Go ahead, you get the honours.”

When Jongin opens the box, he’s instantly hit with a wave of memories as he looks at the various trinkets they’ve collected through their four-year relationship.

“Oh my God,” Jongin gasps, picking up a scarf he knitted for Chanyeol two winters back, the one he spent over a month on because he’s not too skilled at knitting.

“I know,” Chanyeol smiles warmly, trifling through the box to find his own memory to explore. “We’ve been through a lot, huh.”

There’s the tickets for the movie they watched on their first date, a horror movie that Chanyeol put on a brave front for but jumped throughout. Jongin found it adorable and spent half the movie watching Chanyeol instead of the screen.

Jongin thumbs through some polaroids of them together over the years, some with Chanyeol sporting the awful mullet that he kept only because Jongin absolutely hated it. They ended up getting couple mullets that year because Jongin wanted to spite Chanyeol but Chanyeol ended up loving how they looked and Jongin sacrificed a few months of his image for nothing. They attracted a number of stares that winter.

Chanyeol fishes out a pair of furry cat ears and plops it on Jongin’s head, snapping another photo for the Gram. “We need to go back to Lotte World someday.” 

They went on one of their first few dates, when they were still getting to know each other so they had both pretended to like the rides and ended up screaming their throats hoarse. Jongin remembers the merry-go-round the most because they were one of the few to ride it while the fireworks were lighting up at the castle, so in the privacy of the darkness and with everyone’s attention stolen by the pretty fireworks, Jongin stole enough kisses to make them both breathless.

“And mix around with all the kids? Mmm, maybe one day.” Jongin says distractedly, flipping through the coupon book he made for Chanyeol to redeem favours and kisses. Chanyeol never used them because Jongin was all too happy to offer up his love anyway.

Chanyeol presses a piece of paper into Jongin’s hand, “Here, this is the most important one.”

Jongin unfolds the paper and laughs in surprise. “Oh my _God_.”

_**Things I want to do with my future boyfriend** _

  1. _Kiss him_
  2. _Go camping together_
  3. _Go to a theme park_
  4. _Cook for him_
  5. _Wear couple clothes_
  6. _Watch anime together_
  7. _Travel together_
  8. _Move in together_
  9. _Throw surprise events_
  10. _Talk on the phone until midnight_



“Do you remember this?”

Jongin does quite clearly. He was 15 when he wrote this, tucked it in his diary and forgot all about it. Glancing through it, it doesn’t really make sense since he was a quiet teen and didn’t even date until he was eighteen, so he had some weird expectations of what a relationship should be.

“I found it when I helped you to clear your closet last summer and made a copy because it was just too cute. Did I live up to your expectations?” Chanyeol cups his chin with jazz hands and looks at him eagerly like a puppy waiting for praise.

“You are unreal,” Jongin breathes out, thinking back at all the surprises Chanyeol had done over the past few months. Chanyeol planned this out for the long con and Jongin feels a new rush of adoration for this man who he loves truly and deeply. “The silliest, most ridiculous man ever.”

“You kissed me on the first date,” Chanyeol laughs and crosses off the first thing on the list with a pen. 

“You just looked so _hot_ ,” Jongin sighs happily, thinking back to when he practically yanked Chanyeol forward to mash their lips together when Chanyeol was dropping him off. He was wearing this simple black button down that somehow made his shoulders look even broader and Jongin was but a weak man.

“Looked? I still look hot.” Chanyeol shakes his head and corrects. He taps the pen by the second item on tlist, _go camping together._ “I set up camp with you right here.” That gets crossed out too.

“I ended up fulfilling this one myself, huh.” Jongin points at _cook for him_ and guides the pen over it.

“We’re making great progress here,” Chanyeol beams, crossing out a few more items like _theme park_ and _watch anime together_. “15 year old Jongin would be so pleased, But wait, it’s missing something.”

Taking the list over, Chanyeol scribbles something at the bottom and hands it back with the pen. “Do you want to cross that one last out too?”

Jongin’s breath hitches when he reads the addition written in large neat print at the very bottom. “What?” 

  1. _Marry him_



When Jongin looks up again, Chanyeol is on his knees, a tiny box magically appearing on his palm. “I can’t promise to be the perfect boyfriend, but I hope I can be your perfect husband.” He looks so serious yet so nervous, but this is the man Jongin fell in love all those years ago and he doesn’t regret a single moment.

“I’ve been thinking about this for so long,” Chanyeol says, a tremble in his voice. “Every time I wake up next to you, I wish it could be forever. Every time you laugh, I imagine how beautiful your smile will be when we’re both eighty. I know I tell you this a million times a day but I love you so much and I will love you forever, if you’d let me. Jongin, please make me the happiest man and marry me.”

“You win. You win at this so much. God, I love you. Come here.” Jongin drops to his knees and dives into Chanyeol’s open arms, knocking over the whole box in the process.

Chanyeol kisses the top of Jongin’s head and holds him tighter. “I got you, so I really did win.”

With his face buried in Chanyeol’s chest and listening to both their rapidly beating hearts, Jongin feels so, so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> so there's this tweet going around being like LOVE THE CLICHES. WRITE WHAT YOU WANT TO READ. EMBRACE THE CHEESINESS. so i took that advice to heart and uh, here's a sneak peek at the scenarios that bounce through my mind. idc that it's the same chankai in every fic I WRITE WHAT I LOVE


End file.
